strange_musicfandomcom-20200216-history
Krizz Kaliko
Samuel "Krizz Kaliko" Watson is an American rapper, singer, and producer from Kansas City, Missouri. Watson is a jack-of-all-trades artist signed to Tech N9ne's Strange Music record label, known for providing hooks and background vocals to many releases from the label as well as his own versatile musical style, which he calls "funkra", a combination of rap, R&B, funk, rock, and opera. Early Life Krizz Kaliko was born Samuel William Christopher Watson on March 7, 1974, in Kansas City, Missouri. As a child, he was bullied severely for a number of things, notably, his vitiligo (a skin disease that causes a loss of pigment resulting in splotches of white skin) as well as his weight. Watson has remarked that he spent many days running home from school to get away from the other kids, who would ridicule and even throw rocks at him. His only friends were his family; a doting mother who taught him to sing in the choir, a fiercely protective sister who often met him at the door armed with a knife or even a gun to chase off his taunters; a father he idolized; and his other siblings. Through this loving family Krizz Kaliko developed his talent and love for music, as well as a sharp sense of humor he carried into his teenage years, which got him in trouble almost as much as it protected him from his tormentors. In high school, he lost his father, a crushing blow that drove him into a depression; it was during this time period that he was diagnosed with bipolar disorder as well. He met his high school sweetheart and later wife Crystal during his high school years as well. In the 1990s, Watson began working with local producer IcyRoc Kravyn, who also happened to work with fellow artist Tech N9ne. After Krizz told Tech he could improve a hook on a song Tech wrote, Tech gave him the opportunity to show and prove, and the two struck up a fast friendship and working relationship. First appearing on Tech's 2001 album Anghellic, Krizz contributed to every release Tech would work on from then on, finally signing to Strange Music officially in 2006. He released his debut album, Vitiligo, in 2008. And to this day he is a bad mothafucka!! Personal Life Krizz Kaliko is married to Crystal Watson, who in recent years has contributed a lot to his music with her own vocal stylings and even spoken word. The Watsons had known each other since high school, although they broke up for a few years, which depressed Krizz and, in a bipolar episode (detailed on Tech N9ne's song "The Martini"), almost caused him to kill her and the man she dated in the interim. They married in 2005 and had a son, Chris Jr., who was born June 6, 2006. Krizz's mother, a gospel singer, also contributes to his music on occasion, under the name Barbara Word. She has also contributed to music by Tech N9ne and fellow Strange Music artist Kutt Calhoun. Krizz is a close friend of several artists on the Strange Music label, most notably Tech N9ne but also with Prozak, with whom he bonded over their shared psychological issues, and with workout partner Big Scoob, with whom he even joked about making a group called 2 Fat Fucks (the two did make a song by this title). He is also the cousin of rapper Makzilla. Discography Main article: Krizz Kaliko Discography 2008: Vitiligo 2009: Genius 2010: Shock Treatment 2012: Kickin' & Screamin' 2013: Son of Sam